cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Brute
Brute is a member of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron. Biography A Republic Trooper During his time serving in the army of the Grand Republic, he served in a squad alongside Konk, until he was kicked out of the squad. Joining Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron After being told that his method of taking out "Clankers" was "too brutish," he decided to leave and seek out Battle Droids and take them out by himself. He was eventually taken prisoner by a band of Battle Droids and was placed in a cell with Clone Gunner Commander Jedi. Initially cautious of Clone, Brute didn't want anything to do with him. The two of them soon warmed up to each other and assisted each other in escaping and rejoining Clone's squadron. Feeling like there was no one else for him, Brute decided to join Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his squadron. The Child During a trip to the market place on the recently terraformed Ѩѫѭ, Brute, whilst with the Female Clone and the Clone Jedi, was knocked over by a terrified woman, but before he could do anything, the woman was gone, leaving a child behind. Just before some guards ran by, the Female Clone concealed the child within Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's cloak that she was carrying around. One of the guards stopped to question the Clones about the women but they all denied seeing the woman and the guard left to search for her. With a sound like raging thunder, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and Hikaru appeared. Guards were headed in their direction, and soon they were surrounded by the guards and one man who claimed that the squad were concealing a child. They denied the fact that they were concealing a child. The child's Mother was then brought in and Maxible threatened the squad with her death if they didn't hand over the child. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi managed to get the squad away using his vortex manipulator. Back on-board Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's ship, he rushed off to the cockpit to pilot the ship off the planet. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Disappearance When Clone Gunner Commander Jedi disappeared, he was annoyed that Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Droid had been placed in charge in Clone's absence. Clone later returned and he was pleased to be able to get back to normal, Clone in charge again. He then, along with the rest of the squadron, attended Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's funeral. Order 66 During a battle against the other race of clone soldiers, the Sontarans, the Female Clone was captured by a Sontaran but Brute distracted it, allowing Sparky to shoot it in the probic vent, killing it. Later, once the order for the execution of all Jedi, order 66, had been initiated, he stopped a group of clones, along with the rest of Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron from following Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan, allowing them to escape. Death Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron